1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in a pocket attachment for a book that is attached to the book at the spine of the book and which has a pocket panel that extends beyond the pages of the book and which may be laid in a first position adjacent to the book or in a second position on a page on the front of the open book with the orientation of the pocket face of the panel being the same in the first and second positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with patents describing a pocket attachment for a loose-leaf or fixed bound book that is designed to display items such as photographs, maps or other items in which the item may be viewed adjacent to the open pages of the book or moved onto a page of the open book, say for comparison with information on the adjacent page, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,043; 5,048,869; 5,165,721; 5,407,231; and 5,316,341.
FIGS. 1-8 show a PRIOR ART pocket attachment being marketed that is similar to ones described in the above patents.
Referring to FIGS. 1-8, die-cut sheet 20 panel 22 includes holes 24 adapted for attaching sheet 20 to rings 26 of loose-leaf book 28, one side is shown.
A plurality of adjacent parallel folds 30, 32, 34, and 36 which are spaced from one another separate panel 22 from panel 40.
Fold 44 separates legs 48 and 50 from panel 40, the legs being spaced apart by opening 54.
Fold 56 separates legs 48 from panel 58.
Legs 48 and 50 are fastened 60 by side 66 to panel 58 side 68 by glue 62, fusing or other means. The fastening means is preferably close to fold 44, but it can extend the length of the leg.
Side 74 of panel 58 is rotated 76 around on one or both of folds 44 and a fold or folds from the group of 30 to 36, so that side 74 faces upward 80. This is preferably done after the legs are fastened to panel 58.
FIG. 4 shows side 74 rotated up and in generally the same plane as panel 22, adjacent to panel 22 which is between pages 46.
FIG. 5 shows side 74 raised above the plane of panel 22, generally parallel to panel 22 and spaced from panel 22.
FIG. 6 shows side 74 raised to a different height above panel 22, generally parallel to panel 22 and spaced from panel 22. Panel 58 is resting on top of pages 46.
FIG. 7 shows side 74 at a different height above panel 22, generally parallel to panel 22 and spaced from panel 22. Panel 58 is resting in between pages 46.
Side 74 can be moved into any of a plurality of horizontal parallel planes at any of a plurality of vertical heights while panel 22 is attached to the book, or while panel 22 is held fixed in a plane, and it can be moved over panel 22 and can be moved lateral to the top face of panel 22.
In FIG. 8, pad back board 82 is mounted on side 74 which is designed for receiving and holding the pad. Back board 82 extends through slot 84, passes behind panel 58 adjacent to side 68 and passes back to side 74 by way of slot 86. Corner 88 of board 82 extends into slot 90. In another embodiment, slot 94 may be made to receive a corner of the board which may be made to pass through one or both of slots 84 and 86.
In order to hold the board snugly, slots 84 and 86 must be held to close length tolerances because if the slot is too short in length the board will tear the slots at ends 95, 96, 97 or 98. Ends 95, 96, 97 and 98 are spaced from fold 56 and end 64 of panel 58, and are cut in a curve so that panel 58 can bow out along the slot to accommodate the thickness of the board. This does not prevent them from tearing beyond the curves at ends 95, 96, 97 or 98 either from thickness of the back board, from inserting a pen or item of additional thickness into the slot, from pulling of the pad normal to side 74, or from force or wear from cocking of the back board sideways against an end of a slot.